


Supernova

by jaygirl987



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being tied up in bed wasn't something he ever knew he needed, but damn if she didn't hit the nail right on the head as far as spontaneity went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

 

 

 

  She fucking ambushed him. Right outta the shower, too. He'd be a little pissed if he wasn't oddly proud of her. He had to give credit where credit was due; he'd let his guard down, surrounded by lingering steam, a towel wrapped around his waist while he'd rummaged through the medicine cabinet for the toothpaste, unaware of his weapon silently and stealthily approaching him from behind.

  They'd just gotten back from a rather spectacular mission a few hours ago, it had felt good to finally be home, he'd wanted a shower- sue him! He swore that she was more shadow than woman, sometimes. Either way, he's caught. Either way, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon- not that it mattered. He blinked pointlessly at the darkness pressing down heavily upon his eyes. It was instinctual for him to tug upon the bindings around his wrists above him, but he knew that it was moot.

  Well, not _really_. He was almost positive that he could easily escape the meager bondage and divest himself of the blindfold if he wanted to, but where was the fun in that? Being tied up in bed wasn't something he ever knew he needed, but damn if she didn't hit the nail right on the head as far as spontaneity went. He felt a perverse grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as his mind began to play plausible dirty little scenarios for him.

  He flexed his hands and immediately tried to relax; it seemed like for once, his muscles were actually useless. He was still a little sore from that nasty pre-k, and he was fucking tired. Come to think of it, how and what exactly was she tying him to? They slept on the floor, and it wasn't like there was a pipe or anything nearby-?

  Black*Star was startled at the feeling of soft and familiar fingertips tracing his collarbone gently. His depth perception was all sorts of fucked up, and he felt slightly disoriented and dizzy as he felt the bedding that he shared with his girlfriend dip on both sides of his hips to allow her to straddle him, easing her weight onto her knees and avoiding his lap completely. Her voice was shy and quiet, yet unwavering as she asked him (rather sweetly, given the present situation) if he was ready for some cake?

  Cake? What for?

  Before he could even respond, her hands were brushing down his sides, gently tugging at the soft terry cloth resting low upon his waist. Black*Star felt his heartbeat quicken again, only this time in jittery apprehension and excitement as his weapon's nimble fingers parted the fabric, the cool air sweeping over his exposed skin but doing absolutely nothing to soothe his fevered flesh. He swallowed thickly at the sensation of something cold and wet drawing teasing circles along the lower plains of his abdomen, stomach muscles clenching and jumping at his indrawn breath.

  " 'Baki-" he grit out between clenched teeth and hisses as the mysterious substance circled his navel. Where exactly did cake enter into this equation? He gasped (goddamn it all) as one of her fingers swiped along his bottom lip suddenly, leaving something trailing in it's wake. His tongue snaked out to curiously explore and test the strange something, only to bite back a bark of laughter at the realization of what it was:

  Whipped cream.

  Fuck.

  Son of a bitch. The woman hovering over his naked thighs and leaving a rather ambitious trail of dairy goodness along his abdomen was such a little pervert that it made him chuckle with glee. She was fun. He was the luckiest guy he knew, and he was so busy counting his blessings that he almost missed her voice as she asked him if it was good?

  Black*Star could feel a trace of the homemade confection left upon his smirk and immediately traced his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue slowly, savoring the taste that melted in his mouth effortlessly. Tsubaki was one hell of a little chef, with her talents spanning many different little circles such as: weapon performance, housekeeping, companionable friendship and creating devious little scenarios to gift her meister with.

  He hummed his appreciation as more sugared fluff was placed upon his lip, but he was too quick for her this time- he snapped forward and pulled her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her digit and drinking in her breathy little gasp of surprise. He could just make out a hint of something in the dessert (chocolate, perhaps?) but his musings were interrupted as her other hand cupped his jaw gently, her thumb hooking into the corner of his mouth as she pried her finger loose.

  She giggled before gracing him with a small, shy and teasing whisper that had his blood boiling. "Is the birthday boy ready for his gift?"

  Birthday...?

  He could feel his brow furrowing in confusion for a moment. It wasn't his birthday for a few more days. She must've read his train of thought (she's always been perceptive of his mind's inner workings), because she was giggling and whispering her surprise to him. She's so much smarter than he gives her credit for; in order to really surprise him, she'd jumped the gun a few days early so that he wouldn't suspect it.

  Damn she's good. His most loyal follower is worthy, indeed. She asks again if he's ready for his gift, and waits patiently for him to snap into focus.

  Black*Star grinned, his chuckle alight with anticipation as he asked, "What- this isn't my gift?" Even blindfolded, he could picture the light blush dusting her pale cheeks and neck perfectly, the beautifully small smile upon her soft lips. He tilted his head slightly, hoping to gain some kind of leniency from the oppressing darkness, but no such luck was to be had. She pressed him down against the pillows again with a small hand to his chest, resting some of her weight upon his thighs, and it was then that he came to the bright realization (with a small groan) that she was as bare as he was.

  Happy fucking birthday to him. Just how far did her lasciviousness go, exactly? Ah- fuck it. Who cares?

  Her tongue was hot and practically branded him as she gently licked a corner of his mouth, pulling a quiet gasp from within him as she hummed in pleasure, no doubt claiming some whipped cream that he'd missed earlier. He leaned forward a bit to try and claim a kiss, but was denied once more with a gentle pressure against his chest. His growl of disapproval may have been small, but she caught it none-the-less, and he furrowed his brow with a pout as Tsubaki giggled at him, making him sigh in irritation as he flopped back against the pillows with a huff. He's never been patient or at the mercy of someone else before.

  Black*Star licked his lips before taking in a deep breath. "So, uh-" he squirmed and chuffed at the feeling of her tongue as she began to indulge herself in the sugary substance she'd left upon his tense muscles. "Ha-AH! How 'm I s'pposed ta-?" He bit back a groan as she worked along the defined lines of his abs, swirling and stroking heated skin as he strained against the (now deceptively) strong ties at his wrists.

  His weapon was amazing in oh-so-many ways. He breathed his praise as she teased lower and lower, her tongue snaking into the crevices of his abdomen with dedicated talent and ease. She hummed her response at his question and asked him to repeat himself.

  Do what, now?

  His brow furrowed in confusion for a second until he finally realized that he had been about to ask her how he was supposed to eat anything if he couldn't see or use his hands, but it was promptly forgotten again as he choked on his own breath like some kind of spastic lunatic. Her tongue had dipped into his navel briefly before swirling around it again, his sense of touch heightened to ridiculous levels with his sight being hindered.  
The fuck was wrong with him? It wasn't like she was sucking-

  "Fucking **_SHIT_** -" he gasped (god dammit it all) as she took his entire length into her mouth suddenly, her tongue cradling him as she wrapped her nimble fingers around the base, caressing any skin she couldn't reach with her fucking throat. He choked out the syllables of her name, hips bucking slightly as he grit his teeth to try and reign in his bitch noises.

  He'd never had a party as a kid or made that big of a deal about his birthday before (ironic, right?), but if this was what he'd been missing out on, he wanted to go back in time immediately to remedy the situation. Scratch that- he'd go back to his previous sucky-ass birthdays later, because he was currently too busy enjoying this one.

  Her tongue massaged the length of him with a particularly hard suck, and he groaned in delight as her other hand traced the outline of his (what had she called it- Adonis Belt, or some bullshit?) hips, every sensation tripled due to his lack of sight. His thighs were quivering beneath her as he fought to keep his shit together, but he was fighting a losing battle rather quickly, and he choked out her name to hopefully interrupt her and get her attention. The idea of him getting off and leaving her unsatisfied doesn't sit well with him, and besides- he's got bigger godlike plans.

  She released him with the filthiest noise he'd ever heard, and if he wasn't so ridiculously hard, he'd be even worse off than he was now. He swallowed thickly and fought to catch his breath as she worriedly called his name, but he shook his head to quell the fear and unease he could hear in her voice. A cocky smirk pulled at his lips as he found his voice at last, "Thought you mentioned somethin' about _me_ eatin'...?"

  Tsubaki squeaked (damn she was fucking cute) and he chuckled lightly. He tugged at his arms again, because it was _his_ birthday, and he wanted to both feel _and_ watch his partner come apart against his tongue, but GOD DAMMIT, what in the fuck was this shit _made_ out of that she'd bound him with?!? He grunted at his efforts, then huffed as she muttered her apologies quietly, asking him in an embarrassed tone if he wanted to stop? Black*Star cut her off with an emphatic, "Fuck no!", and he was relieved to feel her tense muscles relaxing in between his thighs once more as she giggled lightly and waited for him to tell her what he wanted.

  Black*Star tried to think of a somewhat nice way to tell her his wishes; lately he'd been working on being the kind of boyfriend that she deserved, but it occurred to him that his eager-to-please weapon partner/girlfriend/love of his life (shut the fuck up) usually responded best to the authoritative edge his meister voice brought out in him as he gave her orders.

  "Tsubaki," he smirked as he felt her tremble against him at the tone of his voice. Caught. "C'mere..." He jerked his head toward the space where his hands were bound above his head before licking his lips. "I wanna taste you." Well give him a fucking gold medal- that came out sounding a lot more romantic and a helluva lot less crass than it had sounded in his head. He felt her shiver and heard her breath catch as she obeyed his order, crawling up his body and shuffling into place.

  He thinks that maybe he's getting the hang of this whole sightless thing, because he's able to direct her exactly where he wants her with minimal mistakes, sighing against the heat radiating so close to his mouth. Maybe they should incorporate some hindered sight training into their regiment-?

  That's definitely another thought for another day. He extended his tongue to give a tentative lick, ordered her to rearrange herself slightly to his liking, and groaned at the sound of her throaty gasp from above. She resituated herself, and shook slightly at his murmured praise. Such a good weapon.

  He turned his head to nibble her thigh gently, then found his way back to the source of her cries. He ran his tongue along the length of her, instantly wishing for the use of his arms to wrap around her trembling thighs to help hold her steady.

  She was fucking soaked and he fucking loved it. Black*Star voiced this to her and was met with a needy moan as he traced the outline of her slit slowly, mapping out every inch of her before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking gently. Her hips jerked as she cried out and he flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh in response. She shakily whispered his name as she begged him to stop teasing her.

  That made it even hotter. He began to caress her like he would her tongue had they been kissing, his groin practically throbbing at the beautiful way she gasped his name. He hadn't had much practice in this area with her lately, but he seemed to be doing pretty well, if her sighs and gasps were any indication. He continued his gentle assault, wanting to hear more of her voice and feel her lose control of herself in the way she only did for him. It was a deliciously naughty secret that they shared between the two of them, and he loved to see her (or in this case, feel her) tremble helplessly and call out his name as she reached her own personal heaven.

  He groaned into her wet heat as her slender fingers wove into his hair, tugging and pulling as she gasped and moaned, her hips beginning to swivel against his tongue as he worked and worked, desperate to hear her come for him. He applied more pressure and was awarded with a scraping of nails against his scalp, her voice high and gasps breathy as she begged him not to stop, begged him to keep going, begged him to please-

  He never got to hear her next request, because she was choking on air as he dipped his tongue into her briefly before swirling around her clit once more, shoving her forcefully over the edge and into the intense abyss of pleasure. She called out his name as she came and lost control of her hips briefly, only to still completely and almost fucking _scream_ as he nibbled on the hood of flesh surrounding the engorged bud of nerves, his tongue soothing it and drawing out her orgasm as he felt her come down from her high slowly.

  All at once her incredible damp heat disappeared, and Black*Star caught his breath before feeling Tsubaki shift her weight and rest on his stomach, just above where he wanted to feel her the most. He bucked his hips in a silent plea when all at once, the blindfold was tugged from his eyes, and he blinked rapidly as the blurry and hazy outlines and shadows lit by the low light of their bedroom sharpened into a clear picture of-

  Fuck him sideways.

  Tsubaki was panting lightly, face slightly flushed and glowing from her recent release, long hair tousled a bit, trying to regain her breath, and wearing the absolutely _sluttiest_ thing he's ever seen her wear before! It's some black contraption that leaves her bare below, strings entwining and zigzagging along her hips and stomach, with two small black stars (amazing tribute to his ego noted) barely covering her rosy pink nipples, his wide-eyed gaze watching the flesh heave and expand as she caught her breath.

  He clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back amongst the pillows as he groaned, "Death on a dick, woman- are you tryin' to fucking _kill_ me-?" He cracked open an eye to see her smile sheepishly and lean back a bit. Before he was able to warn her, warm, smooth and bare flesh briefly swept across the tip of him, and he clenched his eyes shut even tighter, gritting his teeth to try and stifle a desperate whimper (dammit, dammit, dammit!) at the much needed contact.

  He relaxed slightly as he felt Tsubaki lift herself up onto her knees and slide down his body, positioning herself between his legs and only opening his eyes when his curiosity began to get the better of him. He was just in time to watch her lips place an almost innocent kiss upon his twitching length, right on the underside where the shaft met the head, and he breathed an exhale of her name. Her tongue gave him a thick lick, a litany of imaginatively colorful curse words leaving his mouth as he groaned and gasped. His sanity and stamina had both been hanging on by a bare thread, and he was just about to blurt his embarrassing state of affairs through his moans, when he found himself suddenly surrounded by wet heat.

  Black*Star slammed his eyes shut and called his weapon's name in a throaty moan as his hips bucked shallowly beneath her, her hands gently pressing down upon his tense and muscular thighs in a silent request to not plunge too deeply. He was barely aware of anything at the moment, however, because he was too busy fucking _exploding_ and spilling into her mouth gratefully (albeit sooner than he'd like) as he moaned breathily and crooned her name to the ceiling once more.

  He collapsed into a boneless pile of incredibly pleased meister, his entire body rubbery and fucking useless, his eyes sliding closed in absolute bliss as he felt Tsubaki place small kisses upon his thighs, then right below his belly button, along his sternum, against the column of his throat, and then his chin.

  "Fffffffffuuuuuccccckkk," he eloquently croaked as he felt the bonds at his wrist finally loosen. He stretched his arms lightly before tilting his head back and arching his spine in order to see just what in the fuck she'd used, because god _damn-_

  Her shadow weapon form shifts then disappears into the floor, leaving behind only her onyx hair as he blinks stupidly. Of fucking course it was her shadow wrapped around his wrists. He'd been so preoccupied with everything else that he'd failed to even notice. He chuckled lightly as he straightened his spine and fell flat on his back, shaking his hands slightly as she fell gracefully beside him. He sighed and stretched before turning on his side to face her.

  Tsubaki smiled gently and sweetly at him, her hands reaching up to sweep some of his still damp hair off of his forehead. His hand settled upon her waist, thumb brushing along smooth skin before coming into contact with the string of the contraption she was wearing. He smiled gently as they both watched his fingers toy with the lingerie, his heart swelling at how amazing his girlfriend was, and wondering how he could top her when _her_ birthday came around...

  Huh. He was still hard. He blinked in puzzlement, wondering if maybe she did kill him, when he spied the plate of dessert over her shoulder. Sitting up, he rolled her onto her back effortlessly, her gasp of surprise and then low moan as she felt his persistent erection hot and hard against her abdomen ringing in his ears. He propped himself up on an elbow as he plucked a red berry from the small plate, scooping up a dollop of whipped cream. He grinned at her before tracing her bottom lip.

  Black*Star ran his tongue along the white topping, nibbling at her lip before giving her a brief kiss. She was trapped beneath him, her eyes dazed and glued to his mouth as she watched his tongue lick his fingers after indulging himself in the dessert.

  "Strawberry shortcake," he gruffly murmured in appreciation before brushing his lips against hers. His eyes were dark, his touch was firm, and she finally understood with wide eyes that this was round two. "My favorite."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Soul Eater


End file.
